The Daughters of the Egyptian Gods
by franciscoaddae
Summary: Four girls goes to a quest to find Carolyn's sister, and find the mythical miniature
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

In Egypt, a mythical thing appears from the sky, the mythical thing resembles a miniature version of the Great Pyramid of Giza, and it starts to create chaos in the whole desert, In the Great Pyramid of Giza, the goddess Isis notices it and says she has a daughter,who is courageous and intrepid to recover the mythical miniature pyramid.

In New York City, two orphaned teenage sisters, Carolyn and Sabrina Johnstone, lives in their apartment, their parents has died in a car accident when they were little, Carolyn is 18 a year old girl who has a best friend named Naomi Wilson, and Sabrina is a selfless 20 year old girl who cares her little sister, in the college, Carolyn and Naomi talked about the Egyptian mythology, they think how good the mythology is, and Carolyn said her sister is very nice than her, Naomi said she doesn't have a sister or a brother, they said the desert is Egyptian and surreal,Carolyn said:

"Naomi, we take a liking of that Egyptian mythology, if we think about gods and goddesses?" said Carolyn.

"All Right,Carolyn" said Naomi.

After Class, Carolyn sees her teacher Miss Armstrong, standing on the rooftop of the college, Miss Armstrong turns into a mummy, scares Carolyn and flies away, Suddenly, Naomi appears and talked to her friend what happened.

"Carolyn, what's wrong?" said Naomi.

"Our teacher, Miss Armstrong is a mummy! we have to go home,i hope Sabrina can take us a nice place." said Carolyn.

"OK!" said Naomi.

At Carolyn's Apartment, they goes to explain Sabrina about a nice place they can go, but, Sabrina has a idea,saying they can take them to the desert, the three girls goes to a nice place to go to the desert, suddenly, a giant mummy appears from a magic portal and destroys Sabrina's scooter, Carolyn said:

"What's happening here?a giant mummy?!" said Carolyn.

"Yeah, that's right" said Naomi.

"Naomi,why are you taking your pants off?!" said Carolyn.

"because,i'll wear a dress in the desert, girl." said Naomi.

"Whoa, your panties has a egyptian emblem?" said Carolyn.

"I should say, "egyptian symbol,now,let's go." said Naomi.

"Girls, go to the magic portal,i hope you will be safe in the desert" said Sabrina.

Carolyn and Naomi finally jump into the magic portal, they goes to the desert and gets knocked unconscious,until, two egyptian guards takes them to a place in the desert.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakened

Carolyn awakes in a egyptian bed, realizing it was a crazy dream, Naomi, who is wearing a egyptian dress,said:

"Hi,sleepy girl, how you feel?" said Naomi.

"I feel a crazy dream, my sister was there,you was there too,and i see your pan-Whoa!" said Carolyn.

"These panties? oh, i always wear these panties,but,they're not bad."

"Ah, gosh..." said Carolyn.

Outside, Carolyn and Naomi are talking about something egyptian and nice, the Egypt has slaves and godesses, the teenagers are sons of the gods and godesses, Carolyn said:

"Say, Naomi, i know you're wearing a dress,but, i need to speak something to you,i'm pantless!" said Carolyn.

" I know, Carolyn, the egypt has been protected by a miniature thing, a miniature version of the pyramid, and who can find it?"

In the oasis, the two girls sees two egyptian-american girls, they are named Britney Parker and Haley DiPertus, the two boys are Ted Brown and Jerome Grey, Carolyn goes to say hi to the two girls, and said:

"Hello, I'm Carolyn Johnstone,who are you?"

" I'm Haley DiPertus" said Haley.

"I'm Britney Parker" said Britney.

Haley gives Carolyn her pants, Carolyn was delighted for this, she said about the miniature version of the pyramid:

"Haley, did you talked about the miniature version of pyramid?" said Carolyn.

"The Miniature?which place?" said Haley.

"Girls let's find the miniature? i think the miniature is on Nashville." said Britney.

"ok!" said Carolyn.

The girls goes to find the miniature pyramid, who is localized in Nashville.


	3. Chapter 3: Nashville

At, Nashville, Tennessee, the girls goes to find the miniature pyramid, it was located in a museum related to Egyptian mythology, the museum is full of people, and Carolyn has a idea: find the miniature pyramid and her sister Sabrina, the girls decides to wait the people leave the museum.

After a nice waiting, the girls tries to catch the miniature, but, they are confronted by a mummy who stops them from stealing the miniature, the girls fight the mummy, using various Egyptian weapons and artefacts, Britney takes off her skirt, revealing the Thunderstorm of hail and fire below it, killing the mummy.

After a Battle, the girls decides to know, where Sabrina is, Carolyn looks to her cellphone, noticing Sabrina is in the fountain of red sea, where she is about to get killed by frogs.

"Girls, I think my sister is inside in a fountain of red sea, we have to get in there, come on!" said Carolyn.

The girls goes to a park in Nashville, and they see a vortex inside the fountain which transports to a Egyptian underground, the footprints are blood, which takes them to the path.

"Hey, look! It's Sabrina's pants! Someone stole it and leave in the ground" said Naomi.

"Yeah, I think anybody is responsible for pulling my sister's pants down" said Carolyn.

The girls goes to find Sabrina, they find the responsible for pulling her pants, which reveals the responsible is actually Kebechet, Anubis' daughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Final

Carolyn, Kebechet and the Girls faced at each other, being ready to battle, Kebechet said:

"Are you gonna find your sister, Carolyn?" said Kebechet.

"Yes!" said Carolyn.

"So, Let's battle!" said Kebechet.

The Four starts to battle Kebechet, killing her with various egyptian weapons, Carolyn finds Sabrina, held prisoner, and gives her pants.

"Carolyn,i miss you very much,i thought i lost you." said Sabrina.

"OK,time to give the mythical miniature to egypt." said Carolyn.

In the same place, Carolyn, Naomi, Haley and Britney goes to the magic portal,which takes them back to the desert, Carolyn gives Isis the miniature pyramid, giving peace in Egypt, Sabrina,at Carolyn's mind said: "I can see you again,little sis."


End file.
